Ceti
Sector: Barrier DMZ System: Ceti Star name and color: Ceti (Light green) Number of planets: 6 Occupation: Canonic Union Sinistra connection: Medium Celestial Bodies: #'Ceti '(star) #'Genesse '(Barren rock planet) #'Gaube '(Rocky desert planet) (One asteroid as moon) #'Jakquelyn '(System Capital) (Continental terran planet) #'Palento '(Semi-terraformed pangaea planet) (Rusty sea) (One moon) #'Aegustus '(Gas giant) (37 moons) #'The Quelyn Field '(Asteroid field) #'Kaesarno '(Gas giant) (24 moons) #'Firmin '(Small gas giant) (31 moons) General Information: The Ceti system is located in what presently has become the Barrier DMZ. Before the great war the system was part of the Union-dominated Revati Strait. Located close to the Union-Imperative border, the system was initially settled for the sole purpose of claiming the surrounding area as Union space. As the Union's presence extended along the borderr, Ceti became a major trade port between nearby canonic and barrani systems. Jakquelin's planetary captial: Abelan City and the major military-industrial city of Ordance, both located along the same eastern coastline, became hubs of interstellar activity. It was considered a mark of pretige and status to maintain a residence in one of the two urban centers. The planet of Jakquelyn was a prime symbol of Union and Imperative cooperation through the late period of the Golden Age. When the Imperative effectively renounced their ties to the Union after the onset of the Hamadromachia, they did so by attacking canonic port-systems in proximity to Imperiative space. The first system the Imperative forces invaded was Ceti. During the Hamadromachia: Before the invasion of Ceti, most conflicts between humans and vasharil had been minor skirmishes between colonial forces in neutral sectors, chiefly the Endiku Sea. With the invasion of Ceti however, the Union and Imperative officially declared a full scale war. The conflict between the Union and Imperative escalated on Jakquelyn. Imperative invasion forces landed north of Abelan city and quickly established a fortified deployment zone. Titanic vasharil strike-cruisers blockaded the planets orbit to deter human reinforcements, buying time for ground operations to be completed. Mustering in the nearby Fort Constance, Union forces staged their counterattack in the surrounding woodlands and along coastal area, aided by planedyne air-support from the island airbase: Waterfield. Through a series of skirmishes in the wilderness outside Abelan city, Union soldiers were able to halt the Imperative's march toward the major cities long enough to evacuate most of the civilian population. Eventually, the Imperative managed to enter Abelan and set up a shielded corridor connecting their deployment zone to the city's industrial district. Here they planned to rig a cryo-terraforming bomb, which upon detonation would have forced a terraforming process to rapidly transform the planet, cooling it and rendering it an arctic wasteland nigh-uninhabitable for humans, but ideal for the vasharil. On a lucky gambit, the Union managed to prevent the detonation and send out a warning. With their plans foiled the Imperative forces retreated to their deployment zone to dig in to their position before Union reinforcements could arrive in the system. As they retreated, theyrazed much of the city and surrounding area. Residuum Age: Ceti remains an object of Union interest, even if it now lies deep within the Barrier DMZ. The Union holds no illusions that a lasting peace with the Imperative would be possible and so has invested consderably into rebuilding the system. Hidden throughout the asteroid fields, and on selected moons, are secret storage ports and defensive installations under construction. Their purpose is to help even a small Union fleet manage prolonged siege if needed. Trade has slowly returned and Jakquelyn has become home not only to Union merchants, but a few Imperative traders as well. Even WARCorp has begun to show an interest in restoring the mercantile hub. Merchants from the Trade Connection have made Albaran City their center of operations, while elements of the Underground Trade Connection operate chiefly in the shadows of Ordance. Ceti officially maintains a military garrisson in the system to keep unrurly members of the UTC in line. However due to the many hidden bases throughout the system, the exact size of this force remains a secret known only to the Union admiralty. Category:Barrier DMZ Category:Systems Category:Union Category:Imperative